xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Reaper
'The Grim Reaper '''is the main protagonist of the show. He is an undead skeleton personification of Death. After having lost to Billy and Mandy, in a limbo contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles (and also the soul of Billy (himself), Grim is now forced to be the best friend of Billy and Mandy forever and ever. However, the term 'best friend' is used loosely. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, all as her unwilling 'friend-slave'. It is stated several times in the series that he does the dishes every single day for Billy and Mandy since they first met which he seriously despises. Powers '''The Grim Reaper '''is the main protagonist of the show. He is an undead skeleton personification of Death. After having lost to Billy and Mandy, in a limbo contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles (and also the soul of Billy (himself), Grim is now forced to be the best friend of Billy and Mandy forever and ever. However, the term 'best friend' is used loosely. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, all as her unwilling 'friend-slave'. It is stated several times in the series that he does the dishes every single day for Billy and Mandy since they first met which he seriously despises. As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the "''Master of the Forces of Life and Death" and the owner of 'The Reaper'sScythe'; an Underworld object of enormous magical strength and power, (other such objects of power include,Eris' Apple of Discord, Pandora's Box, and Horror the Ancient's 'Left Hand of Horror'). All the most prominent of Grim's powers stem from this scythe. For the most point, Grim is dependent upon the scythe in the series for his powers and is usually rendered powerless when disarmed, but has been seen shown as capable of magical feats without it. Grim is also in possession of a Magical Trunk, larger on the inside than it is on the outside, Grim stores a menagerie of sinister, evil, and, more importantly, dangerous magical objects for safekeeping. A handful of episodes show the calamities that follow when Billy, having unheeded Grim's instruction not to do so, opens and takes things out of Grim's trunk. Grim's Black Robe is also magical, aside from being able to expand along with him whenever he shapeshifts, Grim's robe has been seen as sustaining damage and then seen again intact. In Sickly Sweet, it is revealed that aside from keeping cursed objects within his trunk, Grim explained to Billy that he also keeps "terrible, cursed objects", such like magical metal gloves, or "The Mask of the Beast" in the pockets of his robe. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Title Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Magic Users Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Telepath Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Flight Category:Reality Warpers Category:Depowered Category:Portal Opening Category:Deceased Category:Personification of Death Category:Cooks Category:Business Owners Category:Pedophile Category:Criminals Category:Actors Category:Transfiguration Category:Sealing Category:Skeleton Category:Space Adaption Category:Size-Shifter Category:Crossdresser Category:Clowns Category:Vengeance Category:Bad Liar Category:Pathological Liar Category:Musicians Category:Pheromone Control Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hell Category:Possession Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Sadists Category:Legendary Character Category:Luck Category:Cheaters Category:Gamblers Category:Endsville Category:Sarcasm Category:Extradimensional Category:Necromancy Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Male Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Teachers Category:Manslaughter